Coffee Shop
by Sicone
Summary: A day always starts with a little pick-me-up to get the energy to tackle the day. With time to spare, Ryo decides to head in for a cup of java only to find himself stuck in a line and time ticking away.
1. Disclaimer

**I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or themes belonging to the series outside of my OCs and scenarios set forth within. Any resemblance to anything outside is unintentional and coincidental**. **This is a 'Teens and Up' rating, each story will have it's own rating set in the summary for those who wish to avoid certain things.**

 **I'm open to requests/suggestions if anyone wishes to submit one.**

 **Please Enjoy.**


	2. Coffee Shop

**Fandom:** YGO:DM AU

 **Pairing:** Ryo Bakura x Seihara Cross (FOC)

 **Warning:** None

* * *

Eight o'clock. Eight o'clock on the dot Ryo was in line at the nearest coffee shop. He was greeted by warm air and the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. With his long day ahead, he figured a drink was in order before he even decided to tackle his schedule for the day. The line was long, but the baristas were efficiently handling orders, mixing magic, and completing transactions in lightning speed.

 _Alright, at this pace I'll have time to spare and enjoy my drink._ He grinned as he glanced down at his cellphone. Being in line, he figured he may as well get his papers in order when it happened. The line had come to a screeching halt. A few minutes of no movement had him looking up to see a brunette contemplate the large selection on the chalkboards hanging behind the counter.

"So, I've always wanted to ask, what's the difference between a latte and a cappuccino?" She kindly asked the barista.

Ryo sighed out any irritation that threatened to build, glancing around at his fellow patrons and noticed a young woman with an amused grin watching the scene unfold.

"Oh, ok! What about an americano?" The brunette asked and the mystery woman's shoulders shook.

 _You think this is funny? Let's see you how you feel when she's yet to decide her drink._ Ryo scowled to himself. Granted he probably would have found this a bit amusing too had he not hadsuch a busy day ahead.

"Ok, so, how about a triple frap mint white chocolate mocha skinny with whip cream, dark chocolate and caramel drizzle?" She vivaciously asked the slowly growing more frustrated by the moment server.

"Uh, ok. Sure-."

"No wait! Uhm…lemme have…a…soy latte with no foam or whip cream and with a hazelnut sugar-free drizzle." She quickly changed her order.

"Alright, will that be all-," the server began to tap the monitor when she halted the process once more.

"Actually, no scratch that one too! Hmmm, I would like to have a triple berry crème frap blended with non-fat milk, no whip cream with cocoa nibs."

"Are you sure?" The barista asked, exasperation detectable but completely lost on the girl as she looked back up at the boards.

"Well, maybe not…."

As she tried to make heads-or-tails of what she wanted Ryo heard another soft giggle.

 _Ok, seriously!? Do you_ _ **still**_ _find this amusing?_ He wondered, glancing to see if he could find her but she was not standing to the side anymore.

"Amusing don't you think?" A voice came from behind.

"Excuse me?" He raised a brow and turned to see the woman he was looking for just now. She nodded towards the woman at the counter.

"She doesn't know the difference between a latte and a cappuccino but she'll order that crazy triple Frappuccino?"

"Oh yeah, a regular comedian. Downright hilarious." He muttered, his words dripped with sarcasm as he glanced at his phone screen once more. He bounced on the balls of his feet as he glanced ahead once more.

The woman from behind side stepped him with a broad smile as she tapped the woman ahead on the shoulder. "Excuse me, miss, but if you decide what you'd like in the next ten seconds, I'll buy you your drink."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Her face turned scarlet and darker still as she looked at the line behind her with expectant faces staring back at her. "Coffee with a touch of cream and sugar please!" She squeaked.

"That's it?" The barista gaped in disbelief.

"Yes, thank you." She smiled as best she could and within thirty seconds she was out the door holding a large cup of coffee. The line broke out in to sighs of relief and gasp of disbelief. Ryo was among the gapers.

"Can I get yours too?" The savior turned to him. "I insist since I wasn't thoughtful about how you may be feeling before."

"No, really, that's ok. You've done more than enough, thanks."

"Nonsense," she shook her head and stepped ahead of him. "I'll have a large matcha chai latte with honey and a…."

"I'll have the same." Ryo sighed, not paying attention as he glanced at the time again. The woman paid for the drinks and soon they were off to the side waiting for the order. She offered her hand to him.

"Seihara Cross."

"Nice to meet you, Seihara. I'm Ryo Bakura," he replied taking his hand in to hers and feeling her cool skin warm to his touch. When her green eyes sparkled in the fluorescent light, Ryo felt his insides tremble unexpectedly.

"It's nice to meet you and I'm glad I could help out with your little fix." She responded and a small silence fell between them. The barista brought forth their orders and handed them over. He grabbed both and handed one to her. "Oh, thank you. I guess chivalry isn't dead huh?" She joked, a little nervous and they headed for the door. "Um…I was wondering," she hesitated and fidgeted with her cup a bit. "Would you meet me for drinks again here, tomorrow? Perhaps a little earlier so we can grab a table." She managed to get out the words, her cheeks tinging a soft pink as she pushed herself out of her comfort zone. She flashed him a shy smile and waited for him to reply.

 _Calm down Cross, calm down! He could very well say no and that's ok! You gotta get out there more._ She coached herself, sipping the scalding hot beverage but unable to notice from her nerves.

He flashed her a handsome grin, pleasantly surprised by the invitation. In contrast to his usual cautionary nature, he chose to take a chance. There was just something about Seihara Cross that drew him in the moment he saw her.

"Sure, that sounds great. Except, I know a better place called The Scarlette Carson. It's spelled with two t's and an e at the end. It's on the corner of 15 and L. Do you know it?" Ryo asked.

"No, but that sounds perfect. Shall we meet there?"

"Sure, how about seven o'clock?"

"Great! I'll see you there," she grinned with excitement, her insides jumping at the second smile he gives her. She opened the door for the both of them and Ryo was made to walk through after her. He had noted she quickened her pace to get to the door, the small action making him chuckle. "Well, bye Ryo."

"Until tomorrow Seihara, thanks again for the coffee." He replied and walked away down the crowded sidewalk. Ryo sipped his coffee but abruptly stopped at the taste that was not coffee. _What is this?!_ He looked at his cup. _Matcha chai? I don't order that-oh wait, I got the same as she did! Man, I was too lost on my phone! Well…it isn't so bad I guess._ He sipped it once more and thought of his time with the peculiar young woman.


	3. This Means War

Seihara watched Ryo disappear into the crowd, a grin slowly curling on her lips at the little bit of luck. Giddy with energy, she did a little dance feeling like she made one incredible touchdown. Turning on her the ball of her foot with her lower lip between her teeth, she walked off to her apartment with a spring in her step. Pulling out her phone, she quickly texted her best friend Robin.

[Guess what]

[What?]

[I asked a guy to meet up again from the cafe today]

[What?!]

[Yeah, I know. ME asked a REAL PERSON]

[Sei, you crazy fox! But wait, how do you know he isn't some like psycho killer? I mean wasn't that the reason why you never asked? He could be some raging axe murderer who collects barbie heads and wears lingerie when on the hunt?]

[Shut up you jerk. That's all still very possible. For now he's a potential raging axe murderer who collects barbie heads and wears lingerie when on the hunt who looks good in a suit. Anyway, I'm gonna be in and out of the apartment. My shift is soon. Dinner today or you busy?]

[I'll let you know, Marik hasn't said anything yet.]

[I mean, he can totally bum with us but like he's gonna have to forfeit any and all rights to any decision making as per usual.]

[Naturally haha, I'll let you know.]

* * *

Ryo sat back in his large leather chair, pen tapping against the rich mahogany desk. His other hand rested on the arm of the chair, elbow bent into the air. He really thought by now she would have slipped his mind by now, give him some rest.

 _Yet here I am...and there she is. I can't get her outta my head._ He hummed, tapping his pen firmly on the desk before lightly tossing it onto the desk. He watched it roll around as he rested his chin in his hand. This was the first time in a long time he felt this sort of way from such a simple meeting. _This was supposed to be something easy. I don't think this is for me, I'm not some little school boy with a crush._ Shaking his head, he sat up straight once more and shook his computer mouse to bring the monitor back to life.

Just as he found himself slipping away into the data, Seihara came dancing back into his mind. His fingers paused over the keys as his memory replayed her little dance he had secretly witnessed. He wondered just how embarrassed she would be if she were to find out he saw it. He debated whether he should bring it up tomorrow, but his attention easily went elsewhere.

 _That smile could light up a room._ He smiled to himself, leaning back once more as he thought back to the short encounter with the brunette who looked beautiful in the blue jeans with frays in the knees. _Alright, enough of this! I see her tomorrow, focus on work!_

* * *

They were everywhere. Though they were few, it felt like they swarmed the place and it irked Robin to the bone. The unwanted guests that now filled the apartment had somehow made themselves comfortable in the humble abode of her's and Seihara. Gritting her teeth in frustration, she glared at the pests as she grabbed her cell phone and stomped out of the room. There was only one person she could rely on right now.

[Ugh! WTF!] She punched the letters on to the touch screen, opting for some cathartic release from typing over swiping the letters on to the digital screen. Flopping down on her bed, she awaited the chime of a received message as she rubbed her temples. There had to be something she was missing. _But_ _ **what**_ _?!_ She groaned, wishing Seihara was here instead of at work. She jumped at the chime from her phone, tapping the screen to life to see Marik's name.

[What's up?]

[Unwanted pests in my apartment, that's what!] She texted back quickly, pouting as she added an array of unamused and disgruntled emoji to make her point.

[Unwanted pests? What? Do you need me to come over? Who are they?] He sent back, frowning at the text that came from his girlfriend. He glanced out the window from his apartment room. It was still sunny out, the warmth of spring coming and going like some continuous April Fool's prank from Mother Nature. _Then again, it should be Summer by now more so than Spring._

[Can you magically make them disappear?] He blinked at the text that came back.

[You're gonna have to be a little clearer...you ok?] He sat up with a soft grunt, his brows knitting together with concern. He was more than ready to make his way over there, but he was not entirely sure what he was going to be walking in to. _Is she safe? Will they freak if I come in?_

[There are so many fruit flies in the bathroom than before like wtf is happening!]

 _I'm sorry, what?_ Marik reread the message several times, rubbing his eyes to make sure he had read it properly when another text came soon after.

[I'm annoyed about these flies. There has to be a way to permanently end their existence.]

 _Nope, she's seriously talking about fruit flies. My girlfriend is a weird one alright._ He chuckled to himself, shaking his head as his shoulders relaxed at the relief from lack of serious situation. [You're seriously against these flies huh?] He snickered at the image of her huddled in a cushion fort set up in the living room with a pot on her head, peeking over the edge with paper towel tube binoculars.

[I hear fly paper is really good. I'm getting the apple things too with the medication to go in it. Also yes...I'm homicidal against fruit flies.]

[You're going to drug the bugs?] _Yup, definitely huddled in a fort with a pot on her head and the lid in hand as a shield._ He snorted as he tried not to laugh too much at the texts. Before he could even respond, he noted the typing notification at the bottom of the screen. _Oh, what more?_ He waited patiently, grinning at the story that was unfolding.

[Yeah, so? Ugh I guess I go to the store tomorrow]

[You're the one with homicidal tendencies...don't go complaining about the store.]

[I mean I have no issue with the store, only that I have to go]

[Yeah, but don't be all huffy when you're the homicidal fly maniac haha]

[Ugh, I will murder them all somehow! Mark my words!] He could see the serious expression on her face now as he read the text. She was certainly not mincing words with this 'grave' matter and who was he to not entertain it? It was more than enough entertaining on its own right now.

[I set out the apple cider vinegar. Tomorrow I go buy supplies for this war. Wish me luck.]

[Best of luck]

[OR you could come here and bring supplies with you?]

[What, calling in reinforcements already? Can't handle the little suckers yourself?]

[I hate house flies. I hate all insects like spiders, you know this.]

[Spiders are arachnids, not insects.]

[Doesn't make me hate them any less….]

[You're a weirdo.]

[I'm your weirdo.] He sighed at this text, shaking his head, tugging on the socks that were nearby before he got off of his bed and grabbed his leather jacket, wallet, keys, and phone. [So, are you coming?]

[Yeah, yeah.]

[YAY! Love you!] He smiled softly at the simple words and the kiss emoji she sent with it.

[Yeah, yeah weirdo. I love you too. I'll see you in a bit, don't go destroying your place before I get there.]

[No promises...but I'll do my best!] She attached a picture of herself saluting him with such a ridiculous expression he let out a loud laugh as soon as he saw it.

"I swear, you call me the dork? What are you?" He hummed to himself. [House flies or not, you're not allowed to hurt what's mine. No battles outside of the apple cider vinegar naval assault.] He sent back, pocketing his phone as he made his way to his destination.

Robin stared down at her phone, rereading the last few text between them, smiling giddily at the little bit of affection. It was so simple, but it made her feel so warm inside. Falling over onto her bed, she kissed her phone screen after exiting the chat screen to see his photo that was her wallpaper. She never thought she was one to ever find this happiness ever, yet here she was and each day he only proved more and more that he was not about to vanish anywhere. Biting her lip she tried to stop the smile that was permanently glued to her face, grateful she had the place to herself. The lack of usual company meant she was free to be as she pleased tease-free.

 _Oh wait, he's gonna be here! Crap, I can't see him like this!_ She jumped out of bed and glanced at her baggy comfortable attire. He had seen her in such before and it was no deterrent than. She knew it would not be even now, but they had been so busy with work that they had not seen each other one-on-one in a long time. _But there are fruit flies in the bathroom...ugh, but I can't look like this after so long! Dammit, no fair! Alright Robin, just quickly shower and run right to your room. You got this! I got this!_ She pumped herself up a bit, jogging in place lightly as she tried to keep her nerves loose. "Ok, just run in for a quick shower and zip back here!" She coached herself aloud before sprinting to the bathroom as she shouted on the top of her longs. "The things I do for love!"

* * *

Seihara leaned back against the wall of books behind her, scrolling through an app on her phone to see the latest art pertaining to her favorite games and delving into the fantasy realms painted by others in their stories. Her job was nothing glamorous, a simple employee at a small family owned book shop. It was a rare novelty to find one surviving against the digital era which drew her in immediately when she first walked by. From there she grew to a frequent customer and now an employee. It was another slow evening, the few customers littered throughout the small building. All of them were frequent customers, but she kept her eyes on them still. Just as she was about to pocket her phone once more she caught the flash of yellow on the black screen.

 _A message? Bibi? A picture?_ She cocked a brow at this, quickly unlocking her phone to find the picture of fly paper and a package of two 'apples' that were fruit fly traps. The caption below: [This Means War!] _Uhh...she's really pissed with the fruit flies huh?_ She snickered to herself.

[I'm pretty sure you made that clear yesterday haha]

[Wish me luck! Also, isn't he the best?!] Robin was quick to respond with a small clip of Marik waving to the phone.

 _Ah, so he bought it for her. That lazy ass didn't even go out and buy it herself!_ [May the odds be ever in your favor Katniss haha]

[My shot glass of acv has killed a few already]

[Vinegar molotov cocktail, fancy]

[Hehehehehe] She sent a small emoji showing determination. [I will win dammit! I refuse to lose!] Seihara rolled her eyes at the last message, sending a gif showing her support for her friend before pocketing her phone properly as the bell to the door rang. "Welcome to Secret Nook, please let me know if you need any assistance." She greeted, turning to look at the customer only to see her coffee shop date standing there at the door.

"What a small world." Ryo flashed her a charming grin.

"I normally argue that, but I'm going to have to agree this time around." She laughed off, grinning a little herself.


End file.
